


If it's silver, then it's good

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dragon!Cas, Fluff and Crack, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Macro/Micro, Porn with Feelings, Sentient Bestiality, Sex Toys, of the dragon on human variety, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should really find out what stuff Cas keeps in his hoard more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's silver, then it's good

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear so far: I have no sense of shame whatsoever.

"I don't get it," Dean groaned in frustration while he let his head fall back against the edge of the pool, water shifting about in slow waves at his movement. He was sitting in the small basin that Cas had dug for him several months before – when it became first apparent to the both of them that the main pond formed by the spring deep inside the dragon's nest was simply too hot for the human to jump in – because his father had once again dismissed him prematurely from his princely duties.

"Hum?" Castiel emitted a questioning sound, his big head laying next to Dean's while the rest of his body was submerged in fuming water. The only blue eye that the man could see from that angle was half-closed in dazed relaxation and the dragon's breath was coming out in soft exhales that were just an inch away from becoming pleased sighs.

"My father," Dean explained, turning around to lay with his crossed arms over the rim of the makeshift pool while the frown on his face deepened, "he keeps sending me away whenever there is kingdom-related stuff to do and calls Sam instead to help him. I understand if he's still angry about us, but the kid already has his hands full with the Royal Knights and everything else without Dad putting on his shoulders even more work on top of that."

"Hum..." the dragon's reply was absent, his mind still too wrapped in the delicious cozy feeling that came with having his body enveloped by hot water, until his eye closed and opened in a slow blink of acknowledgement.

"Have you asked him about it?" he rumbled, his question vibrating to Dean through the ground where the other's head was laying.

The prince grimaced: yes, after the second time that he was denied to participate in any of the negotiations with the delegation from the southern kingdom, he did in fact demand an explanation, but the excuse he received was airy at best – something about Sam needing to learn himself how to deal with certain situations in case it came to a point, after the King's death, that Dean wouldn't be able to rule for whatever reason – and left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Are you sure you aren't reading too much into it?" Cas asked once the prince explained the few events that had been the cause for his current frustration. The dragon's head had shifted closer, and now his bright blue eye was covering most of Dean's vision.

"Honestly? I've no fucking clue," he sighed, bringing a hand to his face to rub at the bridge of his nose, "He's _never_ wanted Sammy to be involved in any of this shit before, and now I'm supposed to believe that he suddenly realized it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a backup plan in case I kick prematurely the bucket? It sounds more like he doesn't believe he can trust me anymore with ruling the kingdom."

Castiel's eye studied him carefully while the dragon considered his words, and then his head shifted to gently nudge the side of the prince's head with the hard beak-like tip of his snout.

Dean let out a soft sound of distress while he gave a push with his leg against the bottom of the pool in order to reach out and sink his face between his mate's twitching nostrils.

"Why isn't anything that I do ever enough?" he murmured against the thick scales pressed against his mouth, not really wanting Cas to hear him although the other did anyway.

It was a few minutes, however, before the dragon broke the silence between them, minutes in which he let Dean drag himself further up his snout, strong arms wrapped around it as far as they would go and legs dangling – in what looked like a very uncomfortable position – at either sides of the small dull horn jutting out of the tip of Castiel's not-quite-beak.

"That isn't true," he carefully objected, feeling the human bounce a bit on his muzzle at every word, "It has come to my attention that both you and your father have the unfortunate tendency of anticipating the worst of what each of you thinks of the other."

"You haven't even spoken to him properly," Dean snorted, shaking his head in disbelief at the dragon's attempt at soothing his distress.

"And yet his affection and protectiveness towards you were obvious anyway," Cas easily shot back, the forceful way he stated his conviction making the prince loose his grip for an instant and slip back into the warm pool of water waiting for him.

"I don't know..." the prince frowned: the dragon's words seemed too optimistic. Was he really just misinterpreting his father's intentions? John had always shown his approval for Dean's good behavior by allowing him to have a voice – at least in part – in any decision that regarded the kingdom, so why suddenly change now?

Dean might not be particularly eager to be a king some day, but that didn't mean that John wasn't: since the prince had been a child, his father had been quite clear about how he was gonna be the greatest ruler their country ever had, how there was no way that his kid would be anything less.

Everything that Dean did was in prevision of when he would finally wear the crown on his head: it made no sense for John to start ignoring years and years of plans only now.

No, it was a much easier explanation that his father was just trying to make his disapproval towards the prince's recent behavior known.

"I think..." Dean's musing was interrupted by the dragon's squinting consideration, "you need a distraction."

"No, I don't," the prince replied even as Cas was already clawing his way out of the scalding pond, water streaming down his wings like heavy rain on a slanted roof and silver scales remarkably shinier and more reflective than usual. Dean could almost use the leg of the heavy paw that landed next to him as a mirror even in the soft light of the cave.

"Yes, you do," Cas retorted while he shook his whole body in an attempt to free himself from most of the water, and stepped closer to the smaller pool to gently prod at his mate in a silent request to hop out.

"There are a few things from my hoard that I wish to rearrange," he explained ignoring the glare that the prince sent him while he followed his directions. "Give me a hand."

"Do I look like a maid?" Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing for the towel he brought with himself to dry himself quickly before putting on his clothes: while the cave where the hot spring was located was pretty warm due to all the steam, he had learned on his skin that moving to any other chamber before covering himself was a sure way to get sick.

"You look like one of the blood vessels in your brain will burst open if you don't divert your attention elsewhere," Cas shot back when the human reached his side and followed him through the nest into one of the secondary rooms where the dragon kept the pieces of his hoard that he only seldomly was interested in visiting.

While the main chamber where Castiel liked to lay for most of the day was divided in specific piles and dips to make the perfect bed of valuables to sleep on, the one they just entered was much more disorganized: normally the dragon liked to sort his possession by category and metal, but what was in front of Dean right now was a mess of plates, weapons, weird things he wasn't even sure what they were supposed to be, made of anything ranging from copper, to gold, to silver, to precious gems.

He could understand why Cas wanted to give them some semblance of order.

"You weren't kidding when you said you needed my help," the prince commented, wondering how long it would take to rearrange everything to the dragon's satisfaction.

"Of course not, I told you you need a distraction."

"Well," the prince considered, letting his eyes roam on what was about to become his job for the rest of the day, "consider me sufficiently distracted."

"Good."

******

"Cas."

"Hum?" the dragon let out an absent questioning sound. He was squinting at two golden goblets carefully sitting on the ground in front of him – as if he were trying to decide if he should put them on same pile or not – while he laid on his belly with the lower half ot his body occupying most of the entrance: the room wasn't big enough for Cas to enter completely.

"Why is this here?" Dean asked turning the object in his hands with cautious wariness. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the dragon craning his neck in order to take a look at what seemed to have caught the prince's attention.

"It's made of silver," was all he replied, sounding just a bit dismissive for being interrupted from his careful musing about the future arrangement of his hoard.

"Cas," the prince tried again after several instants of silence, his gaze still glued to the thing in his hands as if it might grow a fanged mouth and bite his fingers off at any given moment, "it's a freaking dick made of metal."

And that it was: a finely crafted, ten-inches long, and undoubtedly-too-detailed for a fake cock was resting in his hands while the prince tried very valiantly not to think about what its purpose was supposed to be. He licked his dried lips and glanced downwards to let his gaze take in once again the flared tip, the thickness of its length, and the two balls that formed the base.

It was as shiny as everything else in Cas' hoard – as, from what Dean understood, the dragon put a spell on every piece of it to make sure that everything was perfectly clean and pretty to look at at all times – and it was proving quite difficult to ignore.

"I'm aware of it," the dragon sighed, sending him a perplexed frown: why was his mate still querying him about this?

"Where the fuck did you even find it?" the prince asked after clearing his throat. He couldn't stop staring at the object of their discussion: he knew what it was supposed to be used for – he had seen other before made of wood or other materials – and his mind was having some trouble in disentangling itself from the images that knowledge was providing him with.

Nibbling at the inside of his bottom lip, he shifted to relieve some of the tension that was beginning to form against his pants.

"I believe Gryblilkalmyel traded it to me for something else a few years ago," the other replied, still oblivious to the things that were flooding inside his mate's mind.

Ah yes, the renowned dragon that taught Cas how to turn human in exchange for a bag of sweets.

Dean still had some difficulties in framing that guy: his mate seemed to think that he was pretty friendly for one of their kind, and that – even if the other liked to joke too much for Castiel's liking – their barters were usually proficuous for all parties involved. Dean wasn't entirely sure how a silver fake dick even fit into all that.

"There are some Command Words at its bottom – they are used to activate spells on previously enchanted objects without needing to recite their whole incantation – but I never tried to use the ones carved under it before," the dragon explained and, sure enough, when Dean tilted the metal cock upside down, he found a few curly lines in a language he was unable to read.

"Why not?" the prince asked, "Wouldn't knowing what magic was put on it make it more valuable?" he knew that, at least among some human populations, a magic-imbued item could be valued as far as twice or trice its original price.

"Not for dragons," Cas shook his head, finally setting aside the two goblets he had been examining to turn his full attention on the human standing only a few feet from him. "We are interested in the actual value of the things that belong to our hoard, their magic is irrelevant since we can do already on our own most things that magic constructs are built for."

Dean nodded, understanding where the other was coming from, and glanced a last time at the thing in his hand, "...'m still kind of curious why anyone would put a spell on a fake dick, though," he added, eyes tracing once again the curly letters twisting in weird shapes he had never seen before.

"Well, that's easy to solve," the dragon hummed, tilting his head so that one of his big eyes moved closer to read the runes properly, and then opened his mouth to speak just one word.

When the silver genitalia suddenly started to vibrate in Dean's hands, the prince's eyes widened and his head snapped down to stare in disbelief at the thing merrily shaking in his fingers as if a small earthquake decided to pass through it.

Well.

That was...hum...

Dean swallowed, the lewd thoughts he previously had about that unexpected piece of his mate's hoard came back to his mind with a vengeance, making his throat go dry and his blood pool between his legs so quickly it was a wonder he manged to stay on his feet.

"C-can..." he gulped while he forced himself to raise his head in order to focus his gaze on the dragon, "...can you make it stop?"

With a slightly confused tilt of his head, Cas replied by saying another word in some unknown language before, and the enchanted dick stopped trembling in the prince's hold.

 _All right, I can do this_ , Dean thought while he uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other. Absently, without really realizing what he was doing, he started circling the tip of the fake cock with a thumb, only stopping when he noticed the dragon's gaze fall on his movements.

He licked his lips and braced himself for what he was about to propose.

"I think we did enough tidying up for today, don't you think so too?" he tried to sound casual about it, but judging by the suspicious squint he received he must have done a pretty poor job at it, "I mean, this is kind of boring to be honest, and I'm pretty sure I'm not of much help either since you're the one that has to decide what goes where, and it's not like I'm good at pricing things at a glance like you're, so I thought we could..." he babbled without really focusing what came out of his mouth, too busy trying to resist the urge to reach for his crotch, to redirect part of his attention on keeping track of what he was saying. It was only when he noticed how he was waving the silver dick around to emphasize his words, that he abruptly stopped, cheeks going even redder while he squirmed in awkwardness at the whole situation.

God dammit, he was supposed to be the smooth one between the two of them! Why was it that every time the dragon was involved he ended up acting like a young boy in front of their first love?

"I mean...we could..." he tried again but Castiel's gaze had moved to stare at the man-made genitalia in his hands and he ended up groaning in embarrassment instead of actually saying what was going through his mind.

Fuck!

"Hum," the dragon's sound of consideration was followed by the other's head hovering closer until only a handful of inches separated Cas' muzzle from the prince's belly, and then his nostrils flared as he took in a deep sniff.

"Ah," the dragon commented, realization finally hitting him, "Yes, that is a very reasonable suggestion,"

Letting out the breath he had been holding in a slow sigh, Dean felt his shoulders relax: it was a good thing that his mate was as open to experimenting as he was.

******

In the months that Dean and Cas had known each other, the prince had slowly started to make a secondary home out of the other's nest. Originally it was a matter of being more comfortable whenever he came to visit – bringing a spare of clothes after being surprised one time by a heavy downpour on his way to his reptilian friend, and adding more and more things as they came to his mind – but now that he was allowed to pass the night with the dragon without fearing to raise his father's suspicions, Castiel insisted on rearranging one of his heaps of treasure in a more gentle dip so that they may have a place to sleep next to each other.

The prince had brought a few blankets to cover the inevitable bumps that came with resting on a bunch of silver and gold coins, and he could now safely claim a smaller nest of his own inside the dragon's cave.

"Hey there," he grinned up at the blue eyes hovering at a few feet above him. He was resting with his back against the soft fur of the blankets – having already discarded his clothes in favor of giving his mate the best view possible of what he was about to do – and he licked his lips when his gaze drifted for an instant to the silver dick resting at his side.

"Hello," Cas rumbled back, amusement dancing in his gaze while he sprawled himself comfortably on his hoard, his sleek body curving around Dean's perch in a protective arc while the blade-like tip of his tail twitch with expectation.

Dean bit his bottom lip, the completeness of the other's focus on him never failing to make pleasant tingles crawl under his skin, and he reached for the small bottle of oil next to him: he had learned to make sure it was always full when he planned to stay with his dragon for more than a cursory visit, so he didn't hesitate to pour a generous amount his his hands, sleeking them up, before reaching between his legs.

His cock was already half-hard from the anticipation and the images that the unusual piece of Castiel's treasure conjured to his mind, and it took only a few firm strokes for it to stand at full attention, head flushed deep-pink and pointing up at Dean's mate as if in a silent invitation to join in.

The dragon was watching him without making a sound, but the prince knew from the way the other's head was hovering closer that he got his whole attention. With a teasing grin he raised his hips to give him a better view of what he was doing, and he slowly trailed a hand further down, stopping just for a few instants to palm his balls before continuing its journey.

When the tip of one oiled finger brushed against his opening, Dean couldn't help a soft groan from leaving his lips: although at the beginning of their liason he only seldom allowed anyone – himself included – to touch him there, he had learned since then what he liked to be done to him to make it more than worth the time needed to prepare him.

The first few touches were always slow and carefully, his hole twitching and clenching instinctively at the threat of an intrusion in spite of his mind knowing that he was going to throughly enjoy what came next, but it only took a few minutes for him to start moaning at the feeling of first one finger, then two, slipping in and scissoring inside of him.

"Fuck!" he grunted once the third one joined them, and he had to shut his eyes at the pleasant burn that followed: perhaps he was being a bit more impatient than usual, but he didn't mind bearing that bittersweet pain, not with the cause of all his excitement sticking out from a stretch of shiny coins just a foot away from his hips.

"You're so eager," Cas' words rumbled between them while Dean felt the tip of one of the other's claws carefully thread through his hair: the prince knew how sharp they were – he had seen them in action a few times – but the dragon was only careful and gentle when he touched him in his natural form.

"Does the idea of being filled with a piece of my hoard appeal to you so much?" Cas asked in the meanwhile, and there was something in his tone that Dean recognized as pride – towards him for being so good or towards his hoard for being so attractive, he wasn't sure which one, but it made him shiver and clench once around his fingers nonetheless.

"Is that what you are imagining?" the dragon continued, blue eyes shimmering with pleased possessiveness at the sight that the prince was making, sprawled on soft fur and surrounded by heaps and heaps of silver, gold, and precious gems of every kind.

"To shove this valuable substitute for my penis deep inside of you?" Castiel's head inched closer until he could nudge the prince's temple with the tip of his muzzle and add in a low breath against his ear, "Would you like me to do it for you?"

Dean moaned and bucked at nothing, his back arcing in an instinctive attempt at rubbing against a body that wasn't there for him to press his heated flesh against: teaching the other how dirty talking worked was proving itself to be far more of a double-edged weapon than it had any right to be.

"Hum..." Cas let out a considering noise at his reaction, and he reached out to trace down the expanse of Dean's chest with the tip of one sharp claw, carefully brushing the side of his straining cock on his way to reach between the prince's legs and gently nudge his fingers out of his hole.

The human could feel the other's unblinking gaze on his twitching entrance even as he closed his eyes to take a deep steadying breath. It was only at the sensation of cool glass against his fingers that he opened them once again, the dragon having dropped the bottle of oil in his lap in a silent but pretty straightforward request for assistance.

Taking another moment to lick his lips in anticipation, Dean grabbed the silver dick with eager hands and quickly coated it in scented oil, making sure it was properly slicked before offering it back to his mate. He watched as Cas examined it with nitpicking attention, before nodding to himself in approval and reaching out to lift Dean's right leg with one of his giant paws.

 _Fuck dammit_ , the prince took a sharp breath and shivered at the easiness with which he was moved around until his body was sufficiently spread out for the other's likings.

"Shit, cold!" he hissed when the tip of the metal cock brushed against his entrance, only to end up widening his eyes in alarm when, at his comment, the dragon opened his mouth enough for Dean to see a familiar orange glow filtering through his barely-parted fangs. He knew objectively that Cas wasn't about to burn him alive, but he let out a breath of relief nonetheless when a puff of condensed warm air came past the other's jaws to meet the cause of the prince's protestations.

"Better?" his mate asked, brushing the silver dick against the tender part of Dean's thigh, before moving it to rub at the side of the human's erection, still flagging undeterred in spite of the short freak out its owner just experienced.

"Yeah, definitely better," he sighed, heart still pounding in his ears, and he spread his legs even wider in a silent confirmation of his words, "I'm good, go ahead."

As his usual when he was doing anything to the prince while still in his dragon form, Cas was careful and slow while he pushed the metal penis inside his mate: he knew that, with his superior strength, the risk of injuring Dean by accident was something that he ought to take into constant consideration. He let first the tip slip in, making the prince bite his bottom lip in trepidation, and then he let the rest of it slide inside.

When the finely crafted base was flushed against his ass, Dean let his head fall back against the soft fur beneath him and closed his eyes with a soft groan leaving his throat.

It was...different than what he was used to when Cas fucked him, but not necessarily bad.

The solidity and unyieldability of the metal, even as he experimentally wiggled his hips to have a better feel of the piece of treasure inside of him, was something he had never experienced in his life: he had heard in the past from some of his old bed partners that such objects existed, but he had never tried one on himself before.

It made his heart pound in his ears and his cock twitch with renewed arousal.

He was brought back from his internal considerations when the very tip of one of Castiel's claws flicked one of his nipples, making his eyes flying open and a chocked gasp bubbling up his throat. A spark of heat flashed down his spine, and he clenched around the silver treasure inside his ass in return.

"Fuck!" he shout in surprise but he wasn't given any time to recover: as soon as his eyes landed on the smug expression on the dragon's face, his mate opened his mouth and very carefully, very slowly – enunciating every letter as if already tasting the result on his tongue – said the Command Word.

Suddenly the dick inside of Dean came to life, and he took a harsh breath in search of air because it was hitting that one spot in him just right _and fuck so good and fire and heat and good good so damn good!_ was taking him over from the inside out, until all he could do was arch his back and sob out one moan of pleasures after another.

"C-Cas!...Aaaahh...fuck!...Aaaah! Cas!"

He wanted to reach out, to pull the other closer by the first appendage he could find and grab for his life, but the only things he was aware of were the stars dancing in front of his eyes, the edges of his vision turning foggy and black with arousal, and then he was pushed over the edge with such force that the shout he let out echoed through the whole cave, before he collapsed on himself, utterly spent and too tired to even care if the silver cock was still trembling inside of him.

When he felt the other carefully pull it out of him, he let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the way his head buzzed with the lingering afterglow.

"Dean..." hearing the dragon call his name, he blinked and focused his gaze on the other: Cas must have taken human form while his mind was drifting in the land of not-quite-awareness that came with a particularly satisfying fuck, because the other was now looming over him in all the creamy deliciousness that came with an endless expanse of naked skin. He was leaning with his hands at either side of Dean's face while blue eyes stared at him with an expression that the human had never seen on the other's face before.

As per his usual, Cas wasn't blinking but that wasn't what caught the prince's eye. No.

It was the way he was being stared at with a sort of barely-contained hunger, as if the other were a starving man in a desert and Dean was the single delicious fruit he had been saving for the miles and miles ahead of him.

"Dean..." the dragon's voice rumbled again and the human instinctively spread his legs once more to let him settle between them.

His limbs were still loose from his orgasm and, after a first experimental push against his entrance, his mate sank into him in one swift move, finding no resistence at all to contrast him.

"My Dean..." the dragon whispered, his voice coming softer this time, while he leaned closer until their foreheads met. His blue eyes were glassy and unfocused, as if they weren't looking at the prince's face as much as they were staring beyond it and directly at his soul.

"My Dean...my precious Dean..." gentle lips pressed against the human's over and over again while the dragon moved his hips in slow but deep thrusts, "Mine...my precious Dean..."

"Yeah, I'm all yours, Cas," the prince hummed in return, tangling his fingers into the other's hair and pulling him closer so that no distance was left between their bodies.

"Mine...my hoard, mine..." the other moaned quietly, making Dean shiver and hide a grin against Cas' neck in return, skin tingling pleasantly and cheeks growing warmer while he latched his legs around the dragon's waist in a silent offer to get what he wanted.

The gesture seemed to have the desired effect: as soon as Dean's heel dag into the small of his mate's back, Castiel let out a deeper growl and quickened his pace, hips snapping against the prince's ass and teeth sinking into his exposed neck.

"Mine! My Dean....my hoard uhnn...mine!"

When the dragon came it was in a much less ostentous way than the prince had: he gave a few more strong thrusts, before sinking balls-deep inside Dean and let out a breathy sigh of relief, head thrown back and eyes squeezing in pleasure.

"I'm gonna take that as confirmation you like fucking me with pieces of your treasure," the prince chuckled once the dragon settled himself comfortably against his chest, and he reached for one of the spare blankets piled nearby to cover the both of them before the chill of Castiel's nest could get to them.

"Yes, I found the sight of you filled with silver to be very pleasant to watch," the dragon confirmed, completely unashamed, "As much as you enjoyed me filling you with it."

"Fair enough," Dean grinned in return, wrapping an arm around the other's waist to rub at his back with affection underneath the blanket. A grateful sigh reached his ears and then Cas was snuggling closer to tuck his head under the prince's chin.

"Well, if this was a satisfactory event for the both of us..." the dragon carefully commented after a few minutes of silence, "There are a few more chambers still in need to be reorganized..."

Oh?

"...there might be other things that could interest you there," Cas concluded, and what was Dean supposed to say at that new – _extremely_ compelling – piece of information?

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Count me in for spring cleaning."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr blog where I'll be posting all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
